


The Sherlockian Observer, Vol. 1, No. 2,  August 2017

by bluebellofbakerstreet, doctornerdington, redscudery, tiltedsyllogism, unreconstructedfangirl



Series: The Sherlockian Observer 2017 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Multi, Newspapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellofbakerstreet/pseuds/bluebellofbakerstreet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornerdington/pseuds/doctornerdington, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltedsyllogism/pseuds/tiltedsyllogism, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreconstructedfangirl/pseuds/unreconstructedfangirl
Summary: The Sherlockian Observer is a Victorian-themed Sherlock fanzine. Published on honest-to-goodness paper by the Victorian Nerd Collective and sent to subscribers from all over, it contains serialized novels and poems, as well as an etiquette column, classified ads, and a titillating porn corner.This is the second issue, published on August 1, 2017.





	The Sherlockian Observer, Vol. 1, No. 2,  August 2017

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for last month! We'll see you on October for the September issue. For more Victorian-themed fun, come on over to the [Sherlock Sunday Summer Serial](http://sherlocksundaysummerserial.tumblr.com) for the 2017 serialized novels!


End file.
